1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auxiliary table detachably to a sewing machine provided with a sewing bed having a free arm and a bottom plate disposed below the free arm with a predetermined space being defined therebetween and a mounting structure for the auxiliary table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sewing machines include a type in which an auxiliary table is detachably attached to a free arm of a sewing bed. The auxiliary table has a wide work cloth supporting face so that large work cloth can easily be sewn. For example, JP-Y-59-20235 discloses an auxiliary table comprising a table body further comprising a pair of front and rear table plates connected to each other so as to be foldable and four foldable support legs mounted on four corners of the table body respectively. The table body has an underside provided with claws and protrusions for retaining the paired table plates in an extended state. Furthermore, a plurality of pins and locking members are provided on the auxiliary table and a sewing machine for holding the auxiliary table in an attached state with respect to the sewing machine.
In use of the auxiliary table, both table plates are extended and the claws are engaged with the protrusions respectively. Thereafter, the support legs are raised thereby to be switched to a use position. The auxiliary table is then attached to a sewing bed and the pins of the auxiliary table are engaged with the locking members of the sewing machine respectively. On the other hand, when the auxiliary table is to be detached and kept, the auxiliary table is operated in the reverse order. More specifically, after the auxiliary table is detached from the sewing machine, the support legs are folded thereby to be switched to a retraction position and the table plates are folded.
The above-described auxiliary table needs to be switched to the use position when used and to the retraction position when kept. Accordingly, a switching work is troublesome when the number of support legs is large. Furthermore, when the auxiliary table has been attached to the sewing machine, an upper surface of the auxiliary table needs to be substantially on a level with an upper surface of the sewing bed. As a result, each support leg necessitates an accurate length.
Furthermore, even in the case where each produced support leg has an accurate length, a level difference between the upper surfaces of the sewing bed and auxiliary table results from a difference between the levels of installation surfaces of the upper surfaces of the sewing bed and auxiliary table. In view of this problem, an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the height of each support leg is suggested to be provided on each support leg. However, the number of parts is increased and a height adjusting work of each mechanism is troublesome, whereupon the adjusting mechanism provides a low working efficiency.